1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more particularly, relates to an upright cleaner having a pouch or pocket for the storage of an accessory appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool storage in canister cleaners either within or on the canister casing is old and well known. Storage of tools on the handles of upright cleaners or the like is also known. But no one heretofore, to Applicant's knowledge, has advantageously provided an upright type floor care appliance having a nested accessory appliance mounted in a rigid housing of the floor care appliance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an upright type floor care appliance with accessory storage in a rigid housing of the floor care appliance.
It is an additional object of the invention to nest an accessory appliance in an upright type floor care appliance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an upper rigid housing for a vacuum cleaner having a nesting receiving means for an accessory appliance.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide pocket means for the reception of a hand held appliance in a rigid housing of an upright vacuum cleaner.